


Wygrana

by BellaJuHare



Series: Sherlock AU [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC, Gen, Internal Monologue, POV Sherlock Holmes, heh, internal Dialogue?, one down one to go
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaJuHare/pseuds/BellaJuHare
Summary: "Zrobisz wszystko, byle się tylko nie nudzić."





	

**Author's Note:**

> One down One to go.
> 
>  
> 
> (Kursywą pisane bezpośrednie cytaty z serialu. Nie roszczę praw, nie czerpię korzyści etc. etc.)

~~.~~

 _„Odkryłeś, która buteleczka jest dobra?" ___  
  
Oczywiście, że wiem, która to. To dziecinnie proste. Wydaję ci się, że możesz mnie zwieść, tak jak _innych ___? Że w tej grze możesz wygrać z moją logiką? Pokonać mnie? _Mnie? ___  
  
Ty widzisz, jak inni myślą. Jak myślą, że ty myślisz. Mapa? Jedna mapa? W całej głowie? Cóż. To więcej niż przeciętny człowieczek, zadowalający się jedną drogą, obraną na całe życie.  
  
Ale mapa to wciąż mało, czymże ona jest przy moim Pałacu?  
  
_„No, dalej. Zagraj ze mną" ___  
  
Proszę bardzo, choć Lestrade nie będzie zadowolony, jeśli pozwolę ci się uśmiercić. Ale jakaż będzie w tym moja wina?  
  
Mała, chłodna buteleczka, którą bez problemu obracam w dłoni.  
  
Identyczne, a tak różne. Dziecinada. Nuda. A mimo to czuję ten dreszczyk emocji. Cóż za ciekawe zakończenie śledztwa! Ostatnia rozgrywka. Decydująca. Tylko jeden wygrany.  
Krew przyspiesza. Umysł się cieszy.  
  
_„O. To ciekawe" ___  
  
Ach. Bądź tak dobry i nie psuj mi zabawy tak tanimi zagrywkami.  
  
„To ciekawe?". To. Ciekawe. Na nic więcej cię nie stać? A już zacząłem sobie wyrabiać o tobie całkiem niezłe zdanie. Już myślałem, że zapamiętam cię jako jedną z ciekawszych _spraw ___.  
  
_„I co, bierzemy?" ___  
  
Tak. Tak! Krew krąży coraz szybciej, mimo że pozornie wciąż jestem opanowany. Niewzruszony. Mam rację. Muszę mieć rację!  
Muszę się o tym przekonać!  
  
_„Naprawdę sądzisz, że możesz mnie pokonać?" ___  
  
Jak dziecko. Pokonać jak dziecko. Moja inteligencja, dedukcja, chłodna logika mnie nie zawodzą. Nigdy.  
  
Nie teraz.  
  
_„Jesteś wystarczająco mądry?" ___  
  
Och, jestem. Wiesz, że jestem.  
  
_„Zaryzykujesz życie?" ___  
  
Czymże jest życie bez ryzyka? Bez wyzwań. Zagadek. Spraw. To nuda. Ciągnąca się latami nuda. Ale nie dla mnie!  
  
_„Pewnie jesteś znudzony." ___  
  
Tak. Nieustannie. Ale nie teraz. Żyję dla takich chwil. Chwil triumfu mojego umysłu. Podniecenia z tym związanego. Podniecenia daleko przekraczającego to zwykłe, cielesne, pierwotne, żałosne, będące oznaką słabości i braku kontroli.  
  
_„Taki inteligentny. Ale po co komu inteligencja, jeśli nie może jej udowodnić?" ___  
  
Udowodnię ci. Udowodnię. Mam rację. Nie mogę się mylić.  
  
Nie mylę się.  
  
_„Jesteś uzależniony. To jest to, od czego jesteś naprawdę uzależniony." ___  
  
Moje uzależnienie doprowadzi mnie do wygranej, ciebie do grobu. Choć to już i tak żadna różnica. Jesteś chodzącym trupem. A ja – ja jestem zwycięzcą.  
Wygrywam już teraz, pokonując odwiecznego wroga – nudę.  
  
_„Zrobisz wszystko, byle się tylko nie nudzić" ___  
  
Czym byłoby bez tej walki życie ludzkie? _Moje ___życie?  
  
_„Teraz nie jesteś znudzony, prawda?" ___  
  
Nie. To jest to, czego potrzebuję. Czego potrzebuję ja i mój umysł. Ryzyko? To nie jest żadne ryzyko. Życie jest nie ważne, jeśli ma być nudne. Nie ważne, jeśli się mylę. Nie mylę się. Moja inteligencja nie pozwala mi na to.  
  
_„Podoba ci się prawda?" ___  
  
Tabletka nie ma smaku. Chociaż nie, smakuję triumfem i _brakiem nudy ___. Patrzę jak przełykasz. Nie dzieję się nic.  
  
Wciąż się uśmiechasz. Blef? Podwójny blef? Potrójny blef? Nie.  
  
To raczej dobra mina do złej gry. Bo ja wygrałem. Z tobą. Z nudą.  
  
Serce wciąż bije jak szalone. Krew w żyłach krąży z zawrotna prędkością. Wygrałem. Wygrałem. Wy… Serce przyspiesza.  
  
Coś jest nie tak.  
  
A potem mury mojego Pałacu zaczynają się walić. Walić? Nie, raczej zapadać. Zapadać w ciemność. Nie! Wygrałem! Moja inteligencja mi to zapewniła! Wygrałem z nudą! Nigdy więcej nudy! Nigdy!  
  
Ciemność, w gruncie rzeczy, nudna nie jest. Bo nigdy nie wiesz, co w niej jest.  
  
Wygrałem. Ciemność.


End file.
